Question: $\dfrac{4}{5} + \dfrac{4}{6} = {?}$
Explanation: ${\dfrac{4}{5}}$ ${\dfrac{4}{6}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{4 \times 6}{5 \times 6}}$ ${\dfrac{4 \times 5}{6 \times 5}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{24}{30}}$ ${\dfrac{20}{30}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{24} + {20}}{30} $ $ = \dfrac{44}{30}$